Jealous?
by oOSweet DreamerOo
Summary: Cuddy runs in to House & Ally You know, Leighton Meester in the parking lot. How will she react when House decides to screw around with her a little? Huddy, of course. One-Shot


_Author's note: Hello! First House fanfic, yey! I know this story it's NOT perfect, so I will love if I get some feedback or tips I can use. Thank you. :) P-p-please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**'Jealous?'**

**by MelyClaire**

Cuddy tossed her hair back and continue walking towards the parking lot.

House was talking to a woman...a 'girl' actually.

She was blonde, and thin, and pretty, and...young. Really young, actually. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

When she walked closer, she could catch a better look. That girl couldn't be older than 18. Damn. House was a pig.

'House!' She called after him, her voice in the usual boss-like tone.

He turned around and grinned, then turned back to his companion. Cuddy was not close enough to hear them, yet.

He whispered. 'Follow my lead' The blonde nodded.

'Um, House, is not your break time yet' She said sweetly. 'Please go back to work'

'Uh, sorry Cuddy, but this is important' He winced and pointed at the blonde. Cuddy looked past his back and glanced at the girl. She was wearing a tight, strapless white top, and a denim skirt. Her pink high heels pinched the wheel of House's motorcycle. Cuddy supressed a glare at the youngster and turn back to House.

'Look, I don't care if she needs a ride to the prom, but I need you inside and working.'

'Oh, Cuddy you need me inside for many things' He smirked at her expression. 'but right now, she's more important than any of your needs' he turned around and smiled sweetly at the girl, who smiled back.

'Oh, I see' Cuddy raised her eye brows and crossed her arms. 'So, who is this young lady, anyways?' she asked.

'Her name is Brooke, and we've been seeing each other for a week, now' he said in the most serious, playful smile he could pull.

'Hi' Said Brooke in a spunky voice, as House put an arm over her shoulder.

Cuddy squinted. She couldn't believe this...just, no. Or could she? No. This was just not true.

She smiled suspiciously and looked at the girl in the eye. 'Well, hello, Brooke, I'm Lisa Cuddy, Dr. House's boss.' Brooke stretched her tanned arm, but Cuddy kept talking. She took her hand back and glanced at the floor.

'Now, I'm sure you really want to spend time with him and his gracious ways, but right now, he's at work and he can't have visits. And let alone here in the parking lot'

'I would appreciate if you returned after he gets out. I'm sorry'

'But, mom!' House mocked. Cuddy glared at him.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Sure' he smiled and pulled Brooke closer to him.

Cuddy's smile had disappeared and only her glare persist at House.

The girl catched that and replied quickly. 'Um, I really, have to go. I see that you two have work' She nodded at Cuddy, who smiled a little and gave her a proffesional 'Im-glad-you-understand' nod. She then turned to House and kissed hin in the cheek. 'I'll see you later, Greg' She smiled flirtishly. 'Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cuddy' She then turned on her heel and left.

Cuddy's jaw dropped. Not particurarly at her use of the suffix 'Mrs' when she was CLEARLY not yet a 'Mrs'...But at the show of affection that she had given to House! And more that he called him 'Greg'! That only could mean something...

Clearly amused at Cuddy's 'OMG CAT' expression, House couldn't wipe out his smirk.

'She's amazing, isn't she?'

She didn't heard him. In her mind, she was still trying to sort out if what she saw was real. House dating a teen? Well, maybe she was in her twenties. But still, she was, well, actually, half her age, Cuddy hated to admit. And she looked like taken out straight from the OC.

She surely didn't knew what to feel like. But a clear wave of uneasiness swept over her. Did she supposed to be angered? Should she forget it and lecture House from leaving work? Should she be happy for him? Tease him that he maybe his noodle wasn't up for the challenge? Motherf- Should she even care? She actually didn't really knew why was she asked herself all these questions.

I mean, it's not like she cared!

'Cuddy!' House yelled. She seemed to be out of the orbit, as she stood there, not listening or moving for a good 9 and a half seconds.

I mean, not that he counted them.

'Huh?' She blinked as she was startled back into reality. And yes, House was still grinning stupidly at her. She pushed away her thoughts and managed to give him a hard look. 'What?'

'I said what do you think? I think she's the one'

Cuddy rolled her eyes. 'Yes. House. She IS something else. Please go plan your wedding inside the clinic' And with that she turned around and walked back in to the building.

House stood a couple more moments there, noticing how Cuddy's step was harder and faster than usual. And how her hands were clenched in fists.

He smiled. He always smiled when he managed to her into her skin. But still, he didn't know why he was happier this time.


End file.
